Bored in Ba Sing Se
by EvilFuzzy9
Summary: Toph and Sokka make their own fun in the city of walls and secrets. Shameless Tokka smut, set during the series.


**Bored in Ba Sing Se**

An ATLA PWP oneshot

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fic depicts activities of an adult nature between two characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality. **

(_There, that should get the PC crowd off my back._)

* * *

Sokka yawned, stretching his arms over his head and arching his back as he walked down the street (earning himself dirty looks from some of the higher class passerby), side-by-side with Toph Bei Fong. The sky was clear, the sun was shining, and they had crucial intel for the war effort that they seriously needed to get to the king.

But unfortunately for that last part, the only thing more impenetrable than the walls of Ba Sing Se was its _bureaucracy_, and the paper-pushers were many times more ruthless than the defending military. They had yet to meet a single city official who WASN'T obstructive in some manner, and at the _soonest_ they would be able to see the Earth King in six weeks, by which point the information they had would be useless.

All four of them had been getting restless and starting to bicker, so Sokka had decided to go out and get some fresh air. Mostly to give time for the tensions to cool down, and give the others some much needed space.

And Toph had decided to join him. This wasn't unusual, of course: since Toph had joined the group, she and Sokka had gotten pretty close. Something about the two of them just clicked. They got along famously, with all of their teasing and name-calling and mostly friendly bickering. Plus they both had a good sense of humor, loving to make witty and not-so-witty remarks to while the hours away.

But Toph wasn't saying much today. She didn't seem angry or upset, and Sokka wasn't sure why she was so quiet. But after a few failed attempts at starting a conversation he had simply shrugged and taken it in stride.

Without even thinking about it, Sokka's feet led him and Toph down the wide lanes of the Upper Ring. Absentmindedly they wandered to a quiet, unoccupied area - an older part of the city where not many people went, these days. In fact, although Sokka did not know it, they were headed straight for the Bei Fong family's vacation home in the Impenetrable City.

Toph's cheeks heated up, her seismic sense telling her that there was no one around as they neared the gate of the modest estate where her ancestors used to stay when they went to the Capital city of the Earth Kingdom. She had never been there herself, but she could feel the shapes of flying boars carved masterfully into the walls.

Only one family had that motif.

_Hers._

She smiled softly, her attention shifting to the young man before her, one on whom she had a rather _large_ crush. She liked feeling him walk, half-clumsily but with an underlying sense of grace. He had a strong body, she could tell, but it was one into which he had not yet completely grown. He was still growing and filling out, and she was always interested to notice a little extra muscle here or there on his chest or arms or legs or elsewhere.

Everything about Sokka was kind of awkward, with gangling legs he could barely walk on and comically-sized hands which felt so large on his relatively slim arms. He was muscular, to be sure, in the way a teenager could be, and his body had certainly been toned and hardened by a hard life in an unforgiving environment, but still had a ways to go before he could be said to have really grown into his body.

Except in one place, a place which Toph was rather uniquely equipped to perceive.

After all, vibrations she used to see went through the _body_. Clothes were a non-factor.

Toph's blush deepened as her thoughts turned to the considerable phallic mass she knew Sokka to be packing in his loincloth. The teen was better hung than the vast majority of fully grown men, and even _Toph_ knew enough of sex to be, well,_intrigued_ by this. As much as Sokka's likable personality and shameless sense of humor factored into her infatuation with the boy, _those_ weren't what featured in Toph's wet dreams (one of the big reasons she liked to sleep in an earth tent by herself).

The Blind Bandit grinned wickedly as they passed the gate of the old, disused Bei Fong vacation home.

Without preamble, Toph seized hold of Sokka's hand. Before the teen could even blink or voice his surprise, she had dragged him through the gate and into the abandoned Bei Fong vacation home.

"Toph?" said Sokka confusedly when they finally came to a stop after a few minutes of abruptly brisk walking during which he had been forced to rather clumsily stumble after the much shorter earthbender. He was panting, though only slightly. "What was that about?!"

Toph simply turned around, letting him see a rather frightening smile stretching across the younger girl's face. Blind, jade eyes stared straight through him, and Sokka was surprised to see how red Toph's cheeks were.

"There's nobody here," said the girl simply, taking a step towards Sokka. "Nobody to see us." She came another step closer. "Nobody to interrupt." She was nearly upon him now, her body scarcely inches away from his. "_Nobody to hear you scream._"

And then she pounced, throwing herself at Sokka.

At first, the Water Tribe warrior was startled, and he made to spring away, thinking somewhat irrationally that the young Bei Fong was aiming to hurt or maim him. But he could not move quickly enough to get away, and instead of attacking, Toph simply wrapped her arms around his waist.

As a result, Sokka wound up falling down on his backside, Toph coming on top of him. He felt the girl's small, yet developing chest press into his groin, and the teen could not help letting out a slight gasp at her proximity to him.

Despite himself, Sokka could not help but notice the stirring in his loins, nor how surprisingly _cute_ Toph looked lying there on top of him.

He groaned, feeling mortified as he felt his member harden. Despite his best efforts, Sokka's body apparently recognized Toph as an acceptably attractive and viable female, and already a small, primitive, reptilian part of his brain was telling him to take the earthbender and dominate her and claim her for his sole use.

Toph, surprisingly, did not seem upset or annoyed at the hard thing poking her in the chest. If anything, the girl looked almost... _delighted_.

"Is that your boomerang, or are you just happy to see me?" she inquired with a smirk, eliciting a slight blush and further stiffening from the young man.

Sokka blushed. He was flustered by Toph's remark, and the way she appeared to be intentionally pressing her small, childish bosom into his groin was not helping matters any.

"Toph..." he murmured, unsure what to say. He wasn't really able to think very well at the moment, what with all of the blood that was rushing to reinforce his nether regions.

The Blind Bandit's smirk did not fade, and she teasingly rubbed her nearly flat chest up and down against the rock hard tent in her friend and crush's pants. Sokka bit back a moan, although he was not able to stop his hips from bucking up against Toph's chest, nor his dick from hardening even further.

"C'mon, Snoozles," he vaguely heard Toph say, as though her voice was coming to him from across a great distance. "You're always talking about being some big, tough warrior, so how about you prove it?"

He groaned, seeing through a haze of lust that Toph, even as young as she was, looked _remarkably_ attractive at that moment. Unbidden, an image of himself throwing his friend down and mounting her like a tiger seal in heat came into his head. He imagined bending her over and teaching her some respect from her elders, tearing off her clothes and thrusting himself into her nubile, virgin body.

He shivered, stars dancing briefly in his vision, and a moment later he felt a small, warm, wet spot in his loincloth, his manhood twitching excitedly.

In spite of himself, Sokka felt one of his hands clap down on Toph's shoulder, and in an instant he had pushed her off of him and reversed their positions. She was now the one on her back, and he was the one on top. His other hand clutched at the front of her shirt, and before the Water Tribe teen even realized what he was doing, he had stripped his young, female friend of her shirt and forcibly torn off her breast bindings.

Toph did not appear the least bit dismayed by this, though. Not if the way she was grinning was any indication.

For a moment, Sokka considered what he was doing, considered turning back and pretending this never happened. He still had a chance, he didn't have to go through with this. He had Suki, he tried to remind himself, Toph was just a friend, he mentally insisted.

But that reptilian part of his brain again spoke, telling him to take them both, to take all he desired, to assert himself as the dominant one, to propagate his genes as widely as possible. It was no reasoned argument, merely a primitive impulse left over from the ancestors of humans, in a time before civilization, yet it seemed at that moment to be the most logical, _obvious_ thing in the world.

Sokka's member strained against the confines of his trousers as he gazed hungrily upon Toph pale, petite breasts and small, pink nipples, and arousal threatened to overtake reason.

He lost himself.

Sokka could not hold himself back. The sight of his friend's developing breasts, small yet pert and round, entranced him, fed the flames of desire that sprang up in his belly.

Fifteen years of reason and morals, learned and taught over the course of his life, lost out to the uncounted ages of animal instinct universal to all beasts.

And man was the most savage beast of all.

Hungry lips enveloped tiny, perky breasts, sucking at them in a perversely sexual parody of a toddler at its mother's teat. Large, calloused hands caressed up and down the young earthbender's small, petite form, eventually making their way to her pants.

Toph gasped and writhed and moaned in alien pleasure as Sokka ravished her even just as she had desired. Her body felt hot and tense and yet it was such a wonderful feeling, a hundred times better than any mere dream. For this was reality.

This was really happening.

Toph could not restrain the high pitched cry of ecstasy that tore from her lips as a jolt of pleasure shot quite suddenly up her spine. Nor could she help bucking her hips as Sokka slowly, teasing slid off her pants, and then her underwear. She was sweating and panting, going mad from desire as the teen continued to torment her with his sensual ministrations.

He was nibbling on her collarbone now, his hands taking over for his mouth at her breasts. He was pressing his body against hers (and when did he take off his clothes?), and Toph became gradually aware that she was begging him to fuck her. She was only vaguely aware of the mechanics such a thing entailed, but she knew that she wanted it.

_Badly._

"Please!" she gasped, arching her back at the height of this exquisitely painful ecstasy. "Please!" she cried again, and again, begging him to fill her, to fill the hole in her heart.

And at length, he obliged

It was tight. So tight.

Toph was too tight for him to stand. Scarcely did he manage to push the foremost tip of himself into her youthful maidenhood, yet already he felt himself at the brink of death. The pleasure was unreal.

She squirmed beneath him, moaning and panting and whimpering his name, biting her lip and begging him to go deeper and harder and faster and _more_.

Sokka was aroused even further by this, despite himself. The sight of his friend, who always acted so tough and cocky and independent, acting so shamelessly, mewling his name so lewdly, reduced to a puddle of orgasmic bliss by his ministrations, was too much for him.

Scarcely had he entered her sanctuary, nary more than a single step inside, yet already he came in unto her with a gasp and a shout.

"Toph!" he cried her name, his vision flashing with fireworks and he loosed himself into her.

"Sokka!" she cried in response, panting and shivering, red-faced and sweaty and boneless beneath him.

He softened, the haze of lust cleared. He pulled himself back, and out, and he saw his seed spill out onto the ground as he withdrew from her blossom.

The tribesman felt a twinge of embarrassment, realizing how quickly his endurance had failed him. He'd not even breached his friend, not even come up against the barrier within her, before he had come.

It stung his pride, but Toph did not seem to notice. So thoroughly had he ravished her before joining that just that bit of stimulation had been enough to push her over the edge as well.

At least it wasn't just him, he supposed.

"Was it good for you?" he asked her.

Toph smiled dreamily.

"Yeah. It was."

* * *

A/N: I am terrible. Seriously, truly terrible. XD

**TTFN and R&R!**


End file.
